


I'm A Marionette (pull the string)

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Come Swallowing, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Succubi & Incubi, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: John Egbert is reticent to hang out at Dave's place, mostly because his bro is his physics teacher. But after an argument with his Dad, he comes running there - and doesn't find the Strider he expects.But then, Bro doesn't quite get what he expects either.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	I'm A Marionette (pull the string)

**Author's Note:**

> this quarantine might be a hellscape but it also means i can write homestuck porn in the breaks of my final exam … silver linings? (especially as there wouldn’t even be breaks in a normal version of the exam) as long as i don’t get the documents mixed up lmao
> 
> in other news i have a kink for full first names when they usually just go by a diminutive. yeah idk how my brain works either.

EB: hey dave you there?  
TG: yeah man what’s up  
EB: my dad is driving me insane. can i come over for a bit?  
TG: thought my bro was scary  
EB: i said intimidating!! it’s different!  
TG: sure whatever  
EB: anyway, that just shows how done i am with my dad right now.  
TG: alright fine  
TG: bro’s out this evenin anyway  
TG: some bullshit lecture or somethin  
EB: thanks man! i’ll be there in 15!  
TG: cya egbert

John lets out a slow sigh of relief. His dad isn’t mad at him, per se – he’s not sure if he’s even capable of it, unlike Grandmother Crocker – but he can’t stand that look of disappointment on his face.

Not that what he did is even a big deal – really, what teenager _doesn’t_ get into a fight at least once? Besides, Ampora deserved it; nobody talks like that about Jade in front of him.

Still, John can’t help but be relieved that Dave’s brother isn’t going to be around. Dave may take the piss out of him, but John bet he’d be just as awkward hanging out at his house if his dad was Dave’s teacher.

Then again, John wouldn’t be surprised if Mr Strider wasn’t his teacher for much longer. Last semester he’d got suspended after some kid had ribbed him over his shades, and Strider had thrown them at him like a fucking shuriken, one of the sharp points actually drawing blood. From what John has heard about his martial abilities, it could only have been intentional.

The kid was Karkat, though, so he probably had it coming.

John knocks on the Strider residence’s door only to be met by the elder Strider, and suddenly his throat feels like sandpaper. “Er,” is all he manages for a moment, before pulling himself together enough to add, “Dave invited me over.”

Mr Strider raises an eyebrow. The rest of his expression remains inscrutable. “He’s not here.”

The words slam into him with such force they feel like a physical blow. Dave has thrown him to the wolves – wolf, technically, but the threat seems so large John has to pluralize it – undoubtedly as revenge for John’s legendary apple juice prank. It had been months ago, but of course Dave had been biding his time, all the better for John to drop his guard.

“O-oh,” John stutters.

“I expect he’ll be back soon, though. Why don’t you come in and wait for a spell,” offers Mr Strider. “I just got a pizza outta the oven.”

“Uh, okay,” says John. His voice sounds strained to his own ears, but if Mr Strider notices, his face doesn’t betray it. He follows him inside, the whole scenario feeling vaguely surreal.

The pizza’s sitting on the table in front of the couch, and Mr Strider nods towards it. “Go on, have a piece.”

“Thanks, Mr Strider.”

“We ain’t in class now. Call me Dirk.”

John gives him a sly smile. “Not Dietrich?”

“Don’t push it, kid.”

Dirk reaches over, brushing his thumb across John’s mouth. “Had a bit of sauce,” he says with a smile.

John gives a tremulous smile. “Thanks.”

Dirk continues looking at him, and John can’t help but stare back. He’s taken off his shades for once, and his eyes are a beautiful, impossible amber colour. Dirk reaches out again, running the back of his hand across John’s cheekbone. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re absolutely gorgeous?”

John’s breath stutters in shock. “I… thanks?” Dirk’s finger trails slowly across his bottom lip, and his mouth opens slightly, breath ghosting over his fingertip. John feels like a rabbit caught in headlights; a suicidal rabbit who’s going to go bounding under the car’s tyres any moment.

“John,” whispers Dirk, and then surges towards him, knocking him back against the cushions. John makes a yelp of surprise as Dirk kisses him, arm sliding around his waist.

This isn’t happening. This isn’t fucking happening. There’s no way on earth that this can be happening –

Dirk’s tongue slips inside John’s mouth, flicking against his. He moans, hand trailing along Dirk’s jawline, his stubble rough against the tender skin of his palm. “This is such a bad idea,” John murmurs against him. “Sir…”

A shudder runs through Dirk at the honorific, and he stares down at John, drinking in the sight of him hungrily. John has a look of innocence about him, his ocean-blue eyes clear and guileless, and Dirk wants to break him apart. “I’ve wanted you ever since I saw you,” he rumbles against him.

John’s lips part in shock. “Should have taken me,” he murmurs. “Asked me to your office after class, threw me over your desk and pounded me raw.”

“You’ve got a dirty mouth,” purrs Dirk. “And no, I couldn’t have. You were too young.”

John scoffs.

“You’re still too young, really,” he adds softly. “Only a couple of months older than my baby brother.”

“I’m legal,” John protests, pushing his hips against him.

“Technically you’re not, since you’re my student.”

“Details, details,” smirks John. His eyes are like sharp shards of lapis lazuli, and Dirk marvels that a few seconds ago he’d seemed like an ingénue; his coyness was a veil, hiding a core of molten lust. He traces the planes of Dirk’s face with a fingertip. “You look a lot like your brother, only more… angular. Regal, almost.” His eyes flick suggestively downwards. “But I bet you’re bigger. Are you uncut as well?”

Absurdly, Dirk feels a pang of jealousy. “You fucked him?”

“Of course,” says John with a sinuous smile. “A kid who looks like that? How could I not.” His tongue darts out to quickly swipe across his bottom lip. “I’m so jealous of you, having him at your beck and call almost twenty-four seven. I hope you make good use of your fortune.”

Dirk’s eyes widen. “What the fuck? He’s my brother –“

John gives a lilting little laugh. “Oh, come on. I’ve seen the way you look at him, and I can’t say I blame you. God, what I’d give to have both of you in me, your cocks rubbing against each others as you tear me apart – ”

“Fucking hell,” says Dirk through his teeth. “You’re a fucking freak.”

“I’m not the one who wants to fuck his brother,” says John smugly, and Dirk’s eyes flash.

“Not even that gorgeous half-brother of yours? Jake, is it?”

John burns a bright crimson, and Dirk grins. “Touché,” John grumbles.

“Aw, don’t look like that,” Dirk chortles.

“Enough talk.” John yanks down Dirk’s pants and noses at Dirk’s bulge through his underwear, inhaling the scent of his arousal. He moans deeply, and pushes down his boxers, mouthing at the head of his cock. He tongues at his foreskin, and Dirk groans, thighs trembling. His hand goes to the back of John’s head, pushing him down. John makes a choking sound, looking up at him balefully. His eyes are watering, a little red-rimmed, and Dirk’s cock twitches. He sees a slight bulge in John’s throat, and that’s what pushes Dirk over the edge.

John gulps down his release greedily, managing not to spill a single drop. He licks his lips. There’s a strange aura around him, and it somehow manages to be bright and dark at the same time. It’s…

Inhuman.

“John?” says Dirk uncertainly.

He smiles, revealing his canines had become preternaturally sharp. “I’m surprised you held out on me for so long. Not many can resist a cambion, especially when they’re already attracted to them.”

“C-Cambion?” It’s the first time Dirk’s stuttered in years, and he curses himself inwardly. Where’s his goddamned famed composure when he needs it?

“Half-incubus, or succubus. We need normal nourishment, like humans, but when we reach puberty we get a… craving. We don’t die without sex, but we do go insane.”

What John’s saying right _now_ is insane, yet Dirk finds himself believing it. He swallows. “Are you going to kill me?”

John gives that intoxicating laugh again. “Oh, no, I don’t need to _kill_ you.”

Dirk narrows his eyes, a thought striking him. “You knew Dave was going to be out this evening, that’s why you sent that message. You were baiting me.”

“And you fell for it hook, line and sinker.” John looks so smug that Dirk feels a pulse of anger go through him. If there was anything that Dirk absolutely despised, it was being manipulated. _He_ was the puppetmaster, not the fucking marionette.

Dirk throws him onto his stomach, and John yelps. “You wanna get fucked?” he snarls. “I’m all too fuckin’ happy to oblige.” He spits on his fingers and shoves two inside John without preamble. He mewls, wriggling.

“ _Dietrich_ ,” gasps John. “Where’s all this coming from?”

“Quiet. Do you want my cock or not?”

“Yes,” John whines.

“Then shut up.” Dirk slowly slides into him, and John mewls as he breaches him. He pulls out, and then slams back in. John screams.

“Fuck,” he whimpers. “Dirk, oh God, _fuck - ”_ It’s been a while since he’s had a rough fuck, and he’d forgotten how much he craves it. Dirk grabs his abandoned belt and wraps it around John’s neck, yanking it like a leash. “Dirk!” he says with a choked scream, gripping the couch for dear fucking life. “ _Dietrich - !”_

He usually hates his full name, but there’s something about hearing it spill from John’s lips like a litany that makes every nerve in his body light up like a fucking Christmas tree.

“Beautiful,” groans Dirk, pistoning into him furiously, one hand at the back of his neck holding him down. “My beautiful John.”

“Yours,” he agrees fervently. “I’m yours, sir.” He lets out a ragged gasp as he comes, and Dirk’s hand moves to his hair, yanking him upwards so he can whisper in his ear.

“And I haven’t even touched your cock. I always knew you were a slut.”

John only whines in response. He feels Dirk’s hot seed spurt inside him, and shivers in the aftershocks of his climax. Dirk pulls out of him, gently lowering John onto his back and stroking the raven curls from his forehead. He kisses him, and, wrapped up in each other, neither of them hear the front door.

“Ew, Bro, can you keep your conquests to the bedr- _Egbert?!”_

“Hi,” says John weakly.


End file.
